


Drabble: The Horse And His Boy.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Time Period: First Cetagandan War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hobby was encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: The Horse And His Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Piotr, The Horse and His Boy (Lewis)_ as part of Big Fandoms day in the Contest Week.

The hobby was encouraged. Vor ride horses, and Piotr seeing them as _escape_ meant only that he had to say that carefully. Escape from the enemy, he would tell his parents. He could outride any of his cousins by the time he was fifteen.

When he was fifteen, that saved his life.

Ezar teased him about breeding horses, but gently. Ezar never loved them, but he was one of the last who could understand.

Piotr never breeds the horse he's been waiting for, but that's understandable. The Vor are nothing like they used to be, so why should their horses?


End file.
